Falling All Over Again
by GreenNinja23
Summary: Here's the sequel to Falling In Love! See what happens to our favorite POJ couple and their friends as they become adults!
1. Good Mornings

**Hey guys! Heres the first chapter to the sequel of Falling In Love! Hope you like it! Please read the authors note at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own the POJ series or Disney!**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked into my apartment and shut the door behind me. I dropped all my school crap by the door and dove for the couch. I landed on the floor with a thud. I missed the couch by about a foot….. My aiming was off. I picked myself up and laid down. I'm a senior at my collage and graduation is in about 2 months so the teachers are having a lot of homework and tests. I'm always dragging my feet. I'm 21 for goodness sake I should never feel this way! I can't wait until I finish school. My friend works at an architect company and said she could maybe get me a job when I finish collage. I don't work right now because my parents are paying my rent but as soon as I graduate they said I have to take care of myself. Which I don't have a problem with, I didn't ask for their help to begin with. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence that surrounded me. Of course it didn't last long before my boyfriend burst in through my door. Percy always likes to break silences; he has since we were 17. I gave him a key to my apartment which means he can barge in whenever he wants and Percy has never had the best timing so if you combine those two things…well it equals an unhappy Annabeth. Percy and I don't live together. I would gladly live with Percy if he asked me, he just never has…..living alone isn't all that great. I sighed and opened one of my eyes to give my boyfriend a glare. Normally one eyed glares aren't to threatening but I think I did ok. Percy laughed and walked over to the couch. Only then did I notice he was carrying a bag of food. I sat up and leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here Seaweed Brain?"

"I thought I would come and treat my girlfriend to dinner."

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"How kind of you."

Percy either didn't notice my sarcastic tone or chose to ignore it…..which one I don't know. He's still the same Seaweed Brain he was back in high school. He still has his mesmerizing green eyes and messy black hair. He has been working out lately so he has developed a 4 pack. He's working on a six pack. He's still dorky but the sweet Seaweed Brain I fell in love with. Percy only has a month left of school then he is going to finish his internship and work for an aquarium. I turned on the TV and Percy sat down beside me. He sent the bag of food on my coffee table and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and he kissed my head.

"Hey baby….stressful day?"

"Yea… I never thought I wouldn't like school."

"Oh please Wise Girl you love school….you just need a break is all."

I turned and looked at the man I've been dating for almost 4 years **(A\N let's just say that they started dating a little before they turned 18 so they've been dating for almost 4 years) **I leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. He sent me a soft smile.

"What was that for?"

"I just…..I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

"I…..I love you Percy."

Percy pulled me closer to him.

"I love you too baby."

I sighed and reached for the food.

"Well now that we've had our little moment I say we eat some food."

Percy chuckled and opened the bag.

"I agree."

**Percy's POV:**

After Annabeth and I finished eating she started looking for a good movie to watch. While she was busy doing that I looked over at her. I seemed to be studying her, taking in all of her features. She's still just as beautiful as she was when I met her. Just the thought of how we met made a small chuckle escape from my lips. Annabeth looked over at me but I shook my head and she turned back to the TV, her curls swishing over her shoulders. Her hair has gotten longer, it cascades down her back and ends about halfway. She has gotten taller but I still tower over her. This frustrates her to no end. Her gray eyes are still beautiful but terrifying when she's angry. She's the most beautiful women I've ever met. I quickly kissed her cheek and she blushed but kept her face turned towards the TV. I sighed in contentment and pulled Annabeth closer to me.

After we finished eating I checked my watch and saw I should be getting home. Annabeth and I don't live together yet. We will someday I'm just terrified to ask her. What if she lives with me for a day hates it and breaks up with me? Or gets upset when I leave the toilet seat up or when I leave my dirty underwear on the floor? There's so many opportunities for things to go wrong! I shook my head and stood up.

"Hey baby I gotta get going but I'll come and see you as soon as classes get out tomorrow."

Annabeth nodded her head and looked down to the floor before standing up and walking me to the door. I stood in front of the door and faced Annabeth. She seemed to be thinking about something.

"Well I guess I'll be going then….."

"Yep…."

I gave a confused look to Annabeth which she didn't pay attention to.

"I love you?"

Annabeth's head snapped up and her eyes soften.

"Sorry Percy….I love you too."

"Always?"

Annabeth smiled and nodded.

"Always."

See about 3 months ago Annabeth thought I was cheating on her with my project partner, which of course I would never do, but she got worried. After learning the truth Annabeth confessed that she was worried that some girl was going to take me from her. The mere thought made me laugh. I could never find anyone better than Annabeth. To reassure her I told her I wanted to be with her always. So now whenever we say I love you an always comes shortly after it. Annabeth's my always.

I leaned in and kissed her. It was just supposed to be a goodnight kiss but clearly Annabeth thought differently. Annabeth wrapped her arms tight around my neck. Her tongue pushed its way into my mouth, not that I'm complaining, and frantically wrestled my own. Annabeth then wrapped her legs around my waist. I shut the door and pushed Annabeth's back against it. Pssh who needed to go home? I grabbed her butt to help hold her up and started to try and walk to Annabeth's room. It's hard to focus when your extremely attractive and extremely horny girlfriend is kissing your neck in such a way that your eye sight becomes fuzzy from the pleasure. Eventually I made it, and I only knocked over two lamps! While I was fiddling with the door handle Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"Your why I can't have nice things…. You better pick those up in the morning."

Before I could say anything in return Annabeth continued kissing my neck causing me to lose my train of thought. I opened the door and partially threw Annabeth on the bed. I took off my shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. Where doesn't concern me. Let's just say I showed Annabeth how much I loved her that night.

I woke up the next morning and smiled down at the sleeping girl next to me. I like waking up like this and sleeping with her beside me. She does kick like a professional soccer player in her sleep but if it means that she's the first thing I see in the morning I think it's worth it. I silently made up my mind that I would ask Annabeth to move in with me. I don't know when but it needs to be soon. She stirred and slowly woke up. She gave me a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey baby."

I tried to kiss her but she moved her head.

"I got an intense case of teeth fuzzies here and I'm not kissing you until those lamps are picked up."

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. When I finished putting the lamps back in their place I walked into Annabeth's room to find it empty. I could hear the shower though. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I listened to Annabeth's shower singing. I chuckled to myself when I recognized some of the songs seemed to be from old Disney movies. Suddenly I hear a yelp and a thud. I quickly got up and hurried to the bathroom door.

"Annabeth you ok?!"

"Um….yyyeeeaaaa."

"What happened?"

"I fell in the shower."

She fell in the shower…wait what?

"What?"

"I fell. I'm fine thanks for asking."

I could practically hear her eye roll. I opened the door and found Annabeth wrapping a towel around herself.

"Darn I missed the show."

"Shut up!"

"Geez you act like I haven't seen it all before…."

"I said shut up!"

"And if I refuse?"

"I won't kiss you for a week."

I thought about this for a minute. Annabeth wouldn't budge on her word and I couldn't go that long without a kiss.

"Fine fine shutting up."

She smirked in victory and quickly got dressed. I checked the time and saw I had 40 minutes until my next class.

"Hey babe I got to get going but I'll see you later on tonight ok?"

Annabeth nodded and kissed me goodbye. I had a pretty shitty day at school but when I went and saw Annabeth I instantly forgot about everything. I liked waking up with her there today. And when I saw her passed out on her couch, mouth slightly open and legs thrown off to the side I knew I couldn't live without this girl. I need to think of a good way to ask her to move in with me…..Annabeth doesn't call me Seaweed Brain for nothing! I couldn't think of anything….I may need to recruit some help with this.

* * *

**Hmmmm I wonder who Percy is going to call? And no its not the ghostbusters...Lame joke sorry! Yea i fell in the shower once...my brothers never let me here the end of it -_- Alright heres the deal guys...I may not update for a little while because my oldest brother got into a car accident (He's ok no worries) and my family and I had to put down my dog Chulo (It spainish for pretty boy) He had a tumor in his liver causing it to grow 3 times its normal size. I had him for ten years...we grew up together and my family and I are truly heartbroken so I'm going to take a couple of days off... Please if you have dogs or cats or really any type of pet give them a hug or kiss just to show you love them. **

**"Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."**

**RIP Chulo! **

**Please review follow and favorite**


	2. Planning

**Ok guys heres the second chapter! I'm happy you guys understood me needing a few days off and for being patient I typed this up for you! The first two chapters have been about 2,000 words, which is weird because with Falling In Love the chapters were only about 1,000!...Anyway! You guys are truely awesome and i love all your reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJO series!**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

I pressed the end button on my phone and sighed. Good, they were on board. I don't see why they wouldn't be. They used to make bets on when I would finally ask her to move in with me. Nico and Thalia were too involved with our relationship. Annabeth is at her 1:30 class so I can just have them over at my place to plan this. With the three of us working together we should come up with something….only problem with my plan is that Nico and Thalia haven't spoken since their break up 6 months ago. I wasn't exactly sure why Thalia broke up with him. I just remember Nico being either angry or mopey all day. Also that Annabeth spent a lot more time with Thalia for a while which means I didn't get to see her as much. Yea that sucked. I was snapped out of my little ADHD moment when the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Thalia was standing there with an annoyed look on her face. She was wearing dark blue jeans a simple black shirt with her black boots. Her black hair was down and fell to her shoulder. She came casual and yet she still scares me.

"Hey Thals thanks for helping me."

She brushed by me and into my apartment. I just shrugged and followed her in.

"Yea well at least this will make Annie stop complaining about it."

"Wait…what?"

She rolled her eyes and gave me a _"really"_ look.

"She always goes on and on about how living alone sucks and how she wishes she could wake up in your arms every morning. Frankly it's disgusting and I can't wait for her to stop! Wait…..then she might start telling me about all your gross lovey dovey moments that you'll have all day…..That's worse! If I do this what's in it for me Jackson?"

My heart rate speed up. Annabeth actually wanted to live with me? I couldn't stop the smile that quickly spread across my face. She wants to live with me! Thalia was glaring at me. Why was she glaring? Oh right she was talking.

"You'll help make your best friend happy."

"….Fine only because I love Annabeth and would want to see her happy. Don't mess this up."

"I promise I won't. I want to make Annabeth happy."

Thalia looked down at the carpet.

"….Well if it means anything…..You're doing a pretty good job."

"It means everything."

Thalia looked up and gave me a small smile. It vanished so quickly I wasn't sure whether or not she actually gave me one. I shook my head. The doorbell rang and I went to open it. When I saw Nico there I mentally face palmed. Thalia wasn't going to be too happy to see him. An angry Thalia is not good.

"Hey Percy."

I could see Thalia tense at the sound of his voice. She stood up as if she was preparing to attack…..which she actually might.

"Um….hey Nico! Come in…."

"So what are we doing again? You said something about Annab-"

I flinched when he stopped his sentence. I shut the door but that was the only sound heard. Thalia and Nico were just staring at each other; neither knowing what to do or say. Nico was the first to speak.

"Thals….what are you doing here?"

"Don't call me that! And Percy invited me…."

"Oh….well how have you been?"

Thalia scoffed and gave Nico a death glare that could have scared Hades himself.

"Don't. We both know you don't care."

"Thalia…"

Thalia rolled her eyes and came closer to me.

"So what are we doing Kelp Head?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname she gave me a couple years ago.

"I want to ask Annabeth to move in with me but I don't want to just ask her."

Nico looked confused.

"Um what does that even mean?"

"I want it to be somewhat special."

"Well why don't you just make her dinner or something? You know candles and all that shit, then bam! Ask her she says yes, you guys bang all night then I come over in the morning and steal some of your food. Everyone's happy!"

I gave her a look.

"What? It's easier coming over here then going to the store."

"Ok Thalia good idea! Except you aren't coming and stealing my food. I'll lock the door."

"I made a copy of the key you gave Annabeth."

"I'll change the locks!"

"You'll forget."

"Well….I…..you…..Erg…..I'll walk out naked while you're eating!"

Thalia scrunched her nose in disgust and made a gagging noise.

"Gross! It isn't worth it! Since we got everything planned I'm gonna head to the store."

"Wait I don't know what to cook! Or how to cook…."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Just text me what you want to eat and I'll come over the day of and make it for you ok?"

I smiled at her.

"Thanks Thals you're a lifesaver."

She waved off the compliment.

"Yea yea heard it all before! Well I'll talk to you later then! See you later Kelp Head!...and um bye Nico."

She made her way to the door and an awkward silence filled the room. When she was about to reach the door Nico rushed forward.

**Thalia's POV: (I know right!? It's just for this short part though….)**

Everything became awkward after I said goodbye. I haven't talked to Nico since…well it doesn't matter. He and I are over. I practically ran to the door. I wanted to leave as soon as possible. I opened the door only to have a hand shut it again. I looked over my shoulder and saw Nico. He was literally right behind me with his hand that was on the door extremely close to my face. My heart rate sped up. I haven't been this close to him in a while. I smelled in his scent. No I couldn't do this! I just need to keep reminding myself I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him. I don't like him!

"Um hey I was thinking we could go grab a coffee sometime…..you know catch up?"

When I turned and saw the hope in his eyes and how they seemed to be pleading with me only one thought came to mind.

Gods damn why is he so perfect!?

I needed to stay strong.

"Um….I don't know Nico….I'm pretty busy with school and stuff…"

"C'mon Thalia….please?"

My heart skipped a beat when he said my name. C'mon Thalia stay strong! Reject him and get out of here!

"It's nice to know that NOW you have time for me but sorry I can't. Maybe your girlfriend would want to do something with you! Now if you would remove your hand from the damn door I could leave and go get some food."

Nico removed his hand.

"I never-"

I glared at him and opened the door. I slammed it shut behind me. I was gone before he could finish his sentence. The last thing I saw was his…beautiful eyes. They showed nothing but sadness and disappointment. Good now he knew how I felt 6 months ago. I couldn't help but feel bad though. I tried to shake off the feeling but couldn't. I sighed and got in my car and headed for the grocery store. I still needed food for my own apartment.

**Percy's POV:**

Nico stood by the door with a blank expression on his face. I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck.

"Um….well that was…."

Nico sat on the couch with his hands in his hair.

"She fucking hates me….."

"Hate is a strong word….I would say she strongly dislikes you."

Nico looked up and gave me a glare.

"Sorry…."

Nico sighed sadly. Poor guy, he was still in love with her.

"Percy these past six months have been awful without her. Nothing matters anymore! She was everything and now….she hates me."

I sat down next to my brother and patted his shoulder.

"Why did you guys break up anyway?"

"I was going to ask her a very important question. If you understand what I mean. I was working two jobs to try and save up money for it so I couldn't see her as much. She was always trying to go on dates and I felt awful for all the times I had to reject her. I just couldn't go. The more I worked the faster I earned the money! I guess she couldn't take it. She broke up with me. Then about 3 days later she came to my apartment. Annabeth said she was going to make up with me but I was there working on a project with my partner Janet. Thalia saw us together sitting on the couch and thought I was cheating on her. I would never do that to her! She then started saying stuff like the reason I rejected dates was because I had other ones with this girl. I tried to explain to her that I never cheated on her but she stormed off. I tried calling, texting, hell I even tried going to her apartment to talk to her in person! She was able to ignore me every time. I eventually accepted the fact that she never wants to see me again. But gods Percy….seeing her today….How beautiful she is…I can't…just not be with her anymore."

I patted his shoulder in a way I hoped comforted him.

"Then why not be with her?"

Nico scoffed and looked at me like I had 3 heads.

"Are you crazy? She hates me! I tried to talk with her but she won't listen to me!"

"Well…she's going to help me and you can to. So maybe while she's cooking you can try and talk to her or something. But don't just march in there and start talking about your relationship. Try and ease into it."

"Woah bro when did you become so smart?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"I guess it's because of my Wise Girl."

I checked my watch and saw Annabeth would be here in about 10 minutes.

"Who should be here soon. So I love you man but get out."

Nico held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright I know when I'm not wanted. Just text me when you decide when you want to ask her and I'll come and help."

"You and I both know the main reason your helping is because of Thalia."

"Well yea…."

I smiled. I never thought Nico would be the love-struck type.

"Whatever man just get out of here. I'll see you around."

Nico nodded and walked to the door.

"Oh and call mom! She was complaining about you not calling her enough."

And on that note he shut the door. I checked my watch. Five more minutes. Gods I'm just as love-struck as my brother. I heard my door open and saw the most beautiful girl in the world walk in.

"Hey Seaweed Brain! Class got out a couple minutes early."

I sighed happily when Annabeth smiled at me. Meh I'm ok with being love-struck.

* * *

**Ah to be love struck! I know there wasn't much Percabeth fluff in this but it's leadin up to some! So anyway...Review, follow favorite! It always inspires me to update faster!**


	3. Moving In

**Hey guys heres the next chapter. I don't think it's my best work. i've been so sick its crazy. I've also been pretty stressed so I quickly typed up this chapter for all my lovely readers out there! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I have started hating these...I don't own the poj series**

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Today is Saturday. Today is special for many different reasons. First the most obvious it's Saturday! Who doesn't like Saturday? Secondly, Annabeth and I don't have classes today so we can lie around together all day. Today is also the day I'm going to ask Annabeth to move in with me. I took a deep breath. Thalia was in the kitchen making spaghetti. I know Annabeth likes spaghetti and yesterday I was watching _The Lady and The Tramp_ and they seemed to be happy with their spaghetti so I should be ok. Oh gods I'm using a Disney movie to try and explain myself. I groaned quietly and proceeded into the kitchen to check up on Thalia. She was stirring the sauce and I could see the noodles boiling. She was singing quietly but I could slightly hear her.

"_We built it up. To watch it fall…..like we meant nothing at all. I gave and gave the best of me but couldn't give you what you need. You walked away you stole my life. Just to find what you're looking for. But no matter how I try….I can't hate you anymore."_

She took a breath and started again.

"_You're not the person you use to be. The one I want who wanted me and that's a shame but…there's only so many tears that you can cry before it change the light right from your eyes….and I can't go on that way…And so I'm letting go of everything we were…..doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."_

By the end she was whispering. I sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Thals how's it coming?"

"Good….she'll like it."

"Well I sure hope so!"

Thalia smiled slightly then took the noodles off the burner. She turned to face me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Thals what is it?"

"How do you know you love Annabeth?"

The question took me by surprise. I mean seriously? What kind of question is that?

"….what?"

"How. Do. You. Know. You. Love. Annabeth?"

I awkwardly cleared my throat and scratched the back of my neck.

"Well…..when she's around me….My heart rate picks up and I can't feel anything but happiness really….. when she's gone I miss her every minute….When she cuddles with me I feel like I could stay that way forever…When she kisses me I feel sparks that I never knew existed! She's my everything and I couldn't imagine my life without her in it."

Thalia seemed to be processing my words then nodded slowly.

"Do….do you think I should talk to Nico?"

"I…."

We heard the door shut and Annabeth yell.

"Seaweed Brain! I'm here! What's the big surprise?"

Thalia quickly placed the meal on plates and I went out to greet Annabeth.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey what's the-"

I kissed her. I needed to! One because I haven't done it all day and two so Thalia could put the food on the table and light the candles without Annabeth seeing. Annabeth melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Thalia lit the last candle and give me a thumbs up. I was wondering how Thalia would get out of the apartment because Annabeth and I are by the door but she jumped out of the window and onto the fire escape. There was a series of ladders so she could get to the ground safely. I pulled away from Annabeth and smiled at her.

"What was that for?"

I thought back to what I said to Thalia. A smile grew on my face.

"I just love you….So I have a surprise for you. Right this way."

I intertwined our fingers together and led her over to the nicely set table. I pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back in when she sat down. She smiled gratefully at me.

"Oh wow Percy this looks amazing!"

"Well…..uh Thalia actually made it for us."

"Really? Man I'll have to her start cooking for me…is she still here?"

"Oh….uh no she went through the fire escape."

Annabeth groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Really she couldn't use the door?"

"Well you were blocking it."

Annabeth just smiled and we laughed. We made small talk while eating our meal. When we were done I put the dishes in my sink and led Annabeth over to the couch. We sat down and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"So….I was wanting to talk to you about something."

She turned and faced me with a playful smile on her face.

"And what would that be?"

"I….uh….I was thinking….maybe….you know if you wanted to…..you don't have to though! But uh….if you wanted to….."

"Spit it out Seaweed Brain!"

"Move in with me!"

Her eyes widened.

"…..what?"

I smiled nervously and coughed awkwardly. I guess I'll have to ask again….great.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"…..what?"

Percy smiled nervously. Did he just ask me to move in with him or am I hearing things?

"Annabeth…..Will you please please please! Move in with me?"

I smiled and launched myself at him kissing him passionately. When I pulled away he had a small daze on his face. I smirked and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"For not asking sooner! I've been waiting forever for you to ask me!"

Percy smiled and shook his head.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain."

"Make me Wise Girl!"

I smirked and leaned in closer.

"Gladly.

Percy and I spent all night celebrating…What don't judge me! I was pretty tired the next morning when I was packing up my things. I didn't have a whole lot of stuff to pack. Just my cloths, laptop and desk. Percy helped me pack everything up and I gave my landlord my key. I took one last look around the apartment I've called home while I've been in collage. I sighed, smiled and closed the door.

It took about an hour and a half to put all my cloths away and put my desk in a good spot. Percy was in the living room watching TV and I was in our bedroom. I love that I can say OUR. I smiled and walked out to the living room. Percy turned down the TV and smiled at me. I walked over and sat down next to him on the coach.

"Hey baby…..everything unpacked?"

"Yep! I'm all moved in."

"Good."

I put my chin on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Yea everything's…..perfect now."

Percy kissed my head and smiled down at me.

"Everything's always been perfect….as long as you were right where you needed to be."

"Which was were?"

"With me."

"Always."

Percy chuckled and kissed me.

"Always."

* * *

**I think the ending was cute but that's just me...Anyway! Hope you enjoyed it i know it takes longer to move out of your apartment but whatever i wanted to speed things up! I think the next chapter wil have more Thalico so...yea theres that... please review! :)**


	4. Clearing The Air

***waves awkwardly* Uh hey guys... **

***Dodges various thrown items* **

**I know I know this chapter is soooooo late and I am so sorry! Things have been crazy lately. I know that's not much of a excuse but...*sigh* I'm sorry guys really I am. I'll try and update faster. Thank you for being so patient with me. So this chapter focuses on Thalia and Nico.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story plot.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV:**

I clicked the end button and sighed. Annabeth just called me and thanked me for the dinner and told me all about her moving in with Percy. I'm glad she's happy. She deserves all the happiness in the world. I walked over to my couch and sat down. I ran my fingers through my hair. I was staring intently at my phone. I thought back to my conversation with Percy. I miss Nico; I do, but I don't know whether or not to believe him when he said he didn't cheat. I guess we should talk and clear the air. I know we still have to see each other because of Percy and Annabeth. I couldn't ignore him forever. I took a deep breath and made up my mind. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang two times before I heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Um….Nico?"

I could hear shuffling,

"Thalia?"

"Uh yea…"

"What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Yea I was talking with Percy…."

"Oh no…."

"And he said some things that got me thinking."

"Yea?"

"And I think maybe tomorrow morning you and I should go get coffee or something and talk. Clear the air I guess. We can't hate each other because of what happened between us. We're going to see each other all the time."

"…..Ok that's a good idea. Want to meet at that little café on Jefferson's street?"

"Sure…"

"Ok great…And Thalia?"

"….Yea?"

"I have NEVER hated you...and I still don't."

"Nico….."

"See you tomorrow."

Then he hung up the phone before anything else could be said. Rude….

I decided to get in the shower to clear my head. I barely paid any attention to the warm water cascading down my back. I had a million thoughts running through my head. Was this a good idea? My head was telling me no but my heart telling my head "Shut the fuck up I want to see him." I sighed and stepped out of the shower. I had a quick dinner then headed to bed. I was really damn tired.

I parked my car and sat for a minute. I texted Annabeth back thanking her for her words of encouragement and opened my door. I took the two minute walk needed to get to the coffee shop. When I got there I held my breath when Nico came into view. He instantly noticed me and I blushed and tried to 'play it cool' Yea well since the universe hates me I ended up tripping over my own feet and slamming into a waiter carrying a plate full of muffins. The muffins flew everywhere and I knocked the waiter down….fuck you universe. I tried to calm my madly blushing face and made my way over to Nico.

**Nico's POV:**

I checked my watch again. She's five minutes late. Just when I thought she wouldn't show up I saw her walk in. I sucked in a breath. She's still as beautiful as ever. I made eye contact with her and she blushed. Score! I made her blush. She started making her way over to me. Then she tripped and crashed into a waiter, causing him to drop a plate of muffins, making them fly everywhere…..Thalia's face was bright red while walking over to me. I was trying my hardest to hold back a laugh. When Thalia sat down she glared at me.

"Not one word."

I smirked anyway and held my hands up in mock surrender.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Your face said it all."

"Well you do know how to make an entrance."

"Shut up."

She leaned closer to me from across the table.

"Make me."

I started to lean closer to her.

"You and I both know I won't hesitant to grab you and throw you across the table."

"Ah my Thalia as charming and threatening as ever."

By this point our faces were so close if I just leaned over a little bit more I could kiss her beautiful lips. I looked down at them but quickly looked back into her eyes. She must have saw where my eyes went because she licked her lips and pulled back. Damn.

"Ok….um let's 'clear the air' "

"Um ok….Why don't we take a walk? It's a nice day and that waiter is glaring daggers at you."

Thalia looked over and waved awkwardly at the waiter.

"Yea good idea."

We both got up and started walking. It took about 10 minutes to get to the park. When we got there we started following the pathway that made a circle around the perimeter of the park.

"So…."

"Right….we're clearing the air…."

"Yea…."

"Damn Nico this is so awkward!"

"Yea kinda…"

Thalia and I both just started laughing. Then suddenly she stopped.

"Why did you do it?"

It took me a minute to figure out what she ment.

"I didn't-"

"I SAW you…..you and at that…..girl…."

"Thalia you HAVE to believe me. I didn't cheat on you I promise!"

"But you were always too busy for me….You always canceled dates you almost never answered phone calls or texts and you always seemed nervous! Then when I finally see you after two weeks your with some girl! What am I supposed to think Nico?"

"Thalia I loved you….I still love you! I had a reason for how I was acting but it wasn't because I was cheating on you! That girl and I were working on a project-That we got like a C on anyway- but I would never cheat on you!"

"I don't know Nico….."

I grabbed her hands. She looked down at the ground. Her hands limp in mine.

"Please…..Thalia I love you so much. These pasts months without have been awful. When I saw you in Percy's apartment my heart leap out of my chest. You looked so beautiful. You always look beautiful. You're the most amazing person I have ever met. That's why I could never ever cheat on you. Please believe me…..I'll even track down that girl to have her tell you herself! I'll shout from the rooftops about how much I love you! I would even wear pink all day! Pink Thalia….That's how much I love you. Tell me what to do to make you believe me."

"I don't know…"

She started to shake her head and I could see small tears fall down her face. She pulled her hands from mine.

"I need to think about this….."

And with that she walked away from me. All I could do was numbly watch as she walked away. I don't know what to do. I sat on a nearby bench and ran my hand threw my hair in frustration. I couldn't let her walk away from me. I need to get her back. She's my everything. See she's even making me think like a love-struck fool. I would do anything to have her back. Anything.


	5. Make ups and Make outs

**Hey guys! I known I've been awful about updating...So here's a bit of a longer chapter! It has everyone's POV! Hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

* * *

"Well that sounds dramatic…"

"Shut up Percy! I tried telling her what happened I told her how much I love her….I did everything and all she said was 'I need to think about this' what does that even mean!?"

"C'mon Nico I may be dumb but I'm not stupid! Even I know what she means; she just wants to think about what you've said and make up her mind."

"How long will that take?"

"Who knows with girl's man... They're crazy!"

Annabeth walked out of our bedroom brushing her beautiful golden curls.

"I heard that Percy Jackson!"

I grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Love you baby."

She rolled her eyes but the playful smile on her face made it clear she wasn't angry.

"Uh huh….Alright I'll see you guys later."

Nico sadly waved from his spot on the couch. Gods I should take away his man card for being THIS sad over a girl…..Well actually….If Annabeth ever left me I would probably be in a worse state. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Annabeth doesn't have any classes today and normally she likes to stay home and get a little ahead. The sight of her on our bed, book in hand, reading away is purely adorable. It always brings a smile to my face…My Wise Girl.

Annabeth side glanced towards Nico. She sighed.

"I'm going to see Thalia."

Nico immediately sat up straighter, his eyes fixed on Annabeth.

"You're going to see Thalia?"

"Yea….I'm guessing she has some things to vent about."

Nico looked down at the carpet.

"Yea I guess she does…."

Annabeth gave him a sad smile and turned towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a comforting hug. I leaned close to her ear.

"I love you…so much."

She pulled away from our embrace and kissed me softly but quickly. Most likely to try and not make Nico uncomfortable.

"I love you too…..I'll see you guys later."

Nico merely waved and continued staring at the floor.

"Bye Wise Girl…"

When Annabeth shut the door I sat down on the couch.

"We don't have to start talking about our feelings do we?"

"No Percy we don't I just want to sit here, eat all your food and see if anything violent is on TV."

I shrugged and went to the kitchen.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I turned off my car and quickly opened the door. I shouldn't keep Thalia waiting…..when Thalia is upset about something normally something ends up broken so I don't want to leave her alone for too long.

I knocked on Thalia's apartment door.

"It's open…."

I quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Thalia was curled up in a blanket on her couch. Everything was in its rightful place much to Annabeth's confusion.

"Hey Thals…..Why is nothing broken?"

Thalia looked over sadly at me. Oh, something was broken alright. I rushed over to her side.

"Oh Thalia…."

"What do I do Annabeth?"

I sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"Well I can't decide that for you Thals…..Let's play a question game."

Thalia sat up straighter and faced me.

"Ok?"

I smiled secretly.

"It's gonna help I promise."

"Ok."

"What's your favorite memory of your relationship with Nico?"

Thalia paused for a moment. She bit her lip in concentration. Moments later she smiled.

"One time I was walking in the rain and Nico came and found me…..He had an umbrella and I thought he was doing the whole romantic holding the umbrella over my head shit….but no."

She started laughing and smiling.

"He held it over his own head and refused to let me go under it! So here we were, in the middle of the street fighting over an umbrella! When I was sick a couple days later I couldn't help but feel it was worth it. I've never laughed that much in my life!"

I started laughing too. I remember caring for Thalia that week. She never did tell me how she got so sick!

"Ok what's your favorite thing about Nico?"

"Um….I like a lot of things about him….his smile-although rare- is so contagious and his eyes are the perfect shade of dark brown…..Oh! And he has the cutest little dimple on his-"

"Ok don't want to know about that!"

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry…"

"Ok….How did you feel when you saw him with that girl?"

"…..Totally crushed….I mean he was always busy he never answered my messages and then I see him with that girl! She was so pretty too…..He could easily be with her and he probably was!"

"Thalia he wasn't…..Percy and Nico are pretty close. They tell each other EVERYTHING. If Nico were to ever cheat on you he would have probably broken up with you before he went out with another girl…."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because before I left I saw the most depressed man sitting on my couch. The only time he brightened up was when your name was mentioned."

"…..Why did he do all the sneaking around?"

"I don't know….I'm sure he had a good reason though."

"Maybe….."

"Ok last question…..If you could be doing anything right now what would it be?"

Thalia smiled.

"…Sitting with Nico on the couch wrestling over the remote then having him eventually give him because of my killer puppy dog eyes."

I smiled and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Ok you made your point I still love the guy and I promise I'll talk to him."

I smiled in victory and settled down on the couch.

"Now that that's done wanna watch horrible movies?"

"Thals do you even know me!?"

"Right…horrible movies with fantastic looking actors."

"There you go."

It was nice to spend a day with Thalia where she was happy. She's been really upset this past 6 months. I'm glad things are going to work out. I feel like I haven't seen Percy in forever with everything that's been going on. But I wasn't going to focus on that. Right now I'm just going to enjoy spending time with my best friend.

"Hey bitch can you go get me a soda from the kitchen?"

"Yep you got it whore."

I walked into the kitchen slightly chuckling. Only best friends can do shit like that and get away with it.

**Nico's POV:**

"Ok! Great! I'll uh…I'll meet you at the park in ten!"

I hung up the phone and fist pumped the air. Thalia just called asking to meet me! She didn't sound mad or upset….She sounded hopeful maybe? I sighed happily as Percy walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Nico does this smell funny to you?"

I smacked the sandwich out of his hand.

"Forget your horrible smelling food! Thalia asked to meet with me!"

"Hey my sandwich! I knew it smelt weird…"

"Percy! Focus!"

"Focus on what? The sandwich you just smacked around my living room?"

"No! Thalia asked to meet with me in the park in-I checked my watch- 7 minutes!"

Percy gave me a weird look.

"And your standing here and telling me this because? Shouldn't you be sprinting to get the love of your life back or something like that?"

My eyes widened.

"Oh shit! See you later!"

When I shut the door I could faintly hear Percy laughing.

I drove quickly to the park. I couldn't wait. I needed to see her again.

When I got there I texted Thalia, she told me she was going to be by the oldest tree in the park. I ran until I could see Thalia sitting against the tree. I instantly stopped running and walked over to her. I didn't want to seem to eager even though I was.

"Hey…."

"Hey Nico…."

"You wanted to talk?"

"Uh yea….I talked to Annabeth and she said some stuff that got me thinking…."

"Oh god….You hate me don't you? You probably never want to see me again right? Thalia I swear I never cheated on you!"

"I know."

"I don't even remember that girl's name! I would never cheat on you!"

"I know."

"Thalia I promise I NEVER-"

"Nico!"

"What?"

She smiled and shook her head. She walked forward and took my hands in hers.

"I know you didn't….I talked with both Percy and Annabeth….I should have trusted you I'm sorry."

"Thalia you have nothing to be sorry for!"

"I know."

She smiled.

"You're a dork."

"But you love it."

I laughed this time.

"Yea I do."

"Look…..I think….we should try again….But we should take it slow."

I grinned madly and picked her up and spun her around.

"Yes!"

"Oh geez Nico don't act to excited!"

I set her down and kissed her quickly. I instantly kissed her again. How much I've missed kissing her. Thalia pulled away after a minute.

"So….That was fun….But remember taking it slow."

**Thalia's POV:**

Nico quickly unlocked his door and kissed me again. He picked me up; his hands were on my upper thighs. I kicked the door closed behind him and pressed me back against the door. Yea….the whole taking it slow thing didn't go as planned. Not that that's a bad thing. Nico started kissing my neck. I moaned when he kissed my sensitive spot. Nico kissed me gently once more then carried me bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to bed."

"Well aren't you sweet?"

"Yep."

Nico only took two steps before he stumbled and dropped me right on my ass.

"Oof! Wow an hour back together and you already drop me."

Nico chuckled and bent down.

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok."

Nico held his hand out to me and I took it. He lead me into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Hey I'm gonna change in the bathroom…..There are some basketball shorts in the bottom drawer if you want to wear em…."

I smiled.

"Ok."

Nico grabbed his stuff and went into the bathroom. I pulled off my jeans and put the basketball shorts on. I pulled off my shirt leaving me in my tank top. Nico walked out of the bathroom in pajama bottoms and no shirt. I gulped. Holy shit I forgot how attractive Nico was. He caught me staring and smirked. I blushed a little but he shook his head. We got into his bed and he wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed me head and whispered goodnight. Soon I heard his steady breathing and quickly fell asleep next to him in complete bliss.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! :) Oh and good news guys! I was having the worst day and I was sad because normally I would come home and talk with Chulo...so I was really sad and then as if god answered my prayers my parents come in...with another Dalmatian! :) Her name is Belle and she is a year old! She's grown really attached to me... Her owner died and she was given to us! She's smelling my laptop right now! So yea that happened! :) I thought you guys might like that! So may her owner rest in peace and everyone welcome my new best friend Ella Belle!**


End file.
